halofandomcom-20200222-history
Death Island
4-16 players, Supports vehicles Summary Death Island is a level unique to Halo PC and Halo Mac's multiplayer. It is very similar to the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign level The Silent Cartographer. It features two bases, one red, one blue, which are on opposite sides of the island. These bases each contain two teleporters, which lead either to a Shade gunner's outcrop, or a platform atop the base, which can hold two Banshees and one Ghost along with a Sniper Rifle. In the center of the map is a large permanently closed hatch, similar to the one that the pelican Echo 419 enters at the end of Silent Cartographer. On it is the map's overshield, along with a Rocket Launcher, a Shotgun, a Fuel Rod Gun, grenades and a health pack. It also can support other vehicles such as Warthogs and Scorpions, which spawn below the base on the beach. Since the map is large, a great number of players should be fun. It is similar in terms of design to the Halo 2 map Relic. This maps region includes water (the water around the island) which can be used as a hiding spot at the deep end. Banshees are great in this game because you can have a great view around you. It is also similar to the beginning of the Halo 3 Campaign level, The Covenant. Tactics *Around 95% of the games played on Death Island CTF will barely have flag involvement. The most likely place to spawn is inside the base, so everyone runs straight for the banshee teleporter to the top of the island. The whole game is really a charge at the other team's banshee roof, but this doesn't get the flag. Paths down to the bases from up there are too far from the bases, and trying to jump from the banshee roof to inside the base will always result in dying from the fall (unless there are high shields or you have an Overshield) *Players should value their vehicles. Vehicles are vital to this map, and should be used whenever possible. Controlling the Scorpions and Banshees are often the key to winning, mostly due to the map's large size. A good tactic on CTF is to get at least four Scorpion Tanks (although more is better) drive them out into the ocean, and bombard the enemy base. Then, you can sneak troops up the base while they are distracted, and steal the enemy flag, using the Scorpions for cover. Also, do not forget the banshees! A group of banshees working together are a force to be reckoned with, and can even take down groups of scorpion tanks. *Another good tactic on Team Slayer or Capture the Flag is to drive Scorpions up to the top of the map and bombard, planting them over their teleporters can also greatly help and offensive, just be sure to watch out for Plasma grenades. *All in all, the best way to win on this map is to stick together, play like a team, and use as many vehicles as possible. It is also fun to do large jumps off the top of the island and have the tanks below take potshots at you as you fall and die. *You can also use the Shade turret as an option if needed, although less practical for offensive purposes. It is able to take out Banshees and Ghosts, especially in Team Games where they are likely to be in dogfights. Also, it can be give cover fire to a teammate fleeing an enemy, although since the Sniper Rifle spawns next to the teleporter, the Shade is of dubious value. *In Free-For-All slayer, a good tactic is to go through the banshee teleport, grab the Sniper Rifle, and camp near the Fuel Rod Gun spawning point. It's a good vantage point, and makes picking off enemies relatively simple. If a vehicle shows up, you have the fuel rod to counter it, and you can drop into the cave and behind the rock for cover. *This map is an experienced Banshee pilot's dream. Unlike Blood Gulch and Sidewinder, the ceiling for banshees is incredibly high, making a lot of room to move around in. With the proper tactics (i.e. falling shots, curling, and peeling), the top dog can take on two Scorpions at once, and win. If they continuously neutralize all threats (other banshees, tanks, shades, etc), this one pilot can allow a team to dominate a match. *Often, the drivers of the Scorpion will back into the ocean to prevent being blindsided. But this makes the vehicles very hard to access for teammates if the driver is lost. Another problem is that these drivers will often stay still, making him or her a sitting duck for a sniper. *A useful trick for modes with 4 Ghosts spawning per team is to take the enemy Ghost that spawns behind the Banshees and drive it off the cliff. If you successfully land, it is then a fairly simple matter to drive into the base, splattering anyone getting in the way, and take the flag. The Ghost's high speed also makes it the perfect flag transporter. *In both bases, there as a ledge high above that has an overshield on it. Although not accessible without mods, it makes for a great camping spot, especially if one has the Fuel Rod Gun. In CTF games, this can wreak havoc and allow a teammate to grab the flag while the enemy is confused. Glitches There are 5 known glitches here: *There is a rock on top of Red Base that you are able to get into. Just get an active Ghost and fly side ways towards the rock. A little bit before you hit the rock, get out of the Ghost and it should ram you into the rock (it may take a few tries). Alternatively, you can get a teammate in a Warthog to ram you with it until you're inside, but you'll need friendly fire to be off. It is also possible that you will be thrown into the middle of the island and fall to your death. Or a third way is to back up a Warthog into the rock, get in and out of the gunner seat while walking backwards. *Getting outside the invisible walls on the map is also possible, and can be done in the same fashion as the above rock glitch. Simply stand in front of the barrier and have a teammate ram into you with the hog, which should send you through the wall. Just make sure "Friendly Fire" is set to "off". You can also do it by yourself with a ghost. Drive the ghost sideways, and get out at the right moment. It will carry itself into you and ram you through. This glitch is useful in Oddball or in CTF (once your team is ahead). Especially in CTF, get a sniper rifle and get through the barrier and walk to the other team's base, fire your sniper at any vehicles to agitate them, (shots can leave the outside of the map, but can not enter) and watch as their attempts to shoot and run you over fail! *It is also possible to push Ghosts and Banshees (and possibly other vehicles) through the barrier with extreme effort and patience. Scorpions and Warthogs can be used to surround a Ghost or Banshee on all sides (left, right, and top) to squeeze it through. Once the vehicle is out, it is fully functional, but will operate at an extremely slow pace. Theoretically, a Banshee could be taken out beyond the edge of the ocean into the sky, where you will simply fall off the map if you are on foot. However, the Banshee would travel at such a slow rate that it would take several days at least to make the journey across the ocean. *You can also kill people outside the barrier by going to the edge and crouching when you do this you should be underwater and not be able to see clearly above you this is most useful whit a sniper since you can shoot them from where ever they are this really useful in oddball CTF and other gametypes reason why because you can kill them and have the object go back. *If you are on top of red base where the giant Forerunner symbol and you are on the square part don't throw a grenade at the bottom left hand corner! There is some type of sticky spot where grenades and unused vehicles stay. Outside of the Map When on the exterior of Death Island, many rules of the main map vary. The water stays the same depth the whole time. Particles (aside from explosions) will not work. The only way to throw a grenade is to melee and throw the grenade at the same time. Crouching will get you stuck no matter what. You will not be able to leave the outside of the map at that point on. If you watch the island, it will suddenly become a large speck in the distance when you get far enough. But if you look to the right, it will pop up normally again. (If you walk much farther this will not work.) The same thing happens as it just disappears completely. Near the end, the ground will be just white, then later black, but water will stay. The outside of the map is a few steps over 4 kilometers from the island, which is around 1 kilometer longer than the warthog escape in The Maw. Once the distance is reached, you will reach the end, where if you jump off, you will just fall to your death. There must be invisible water there, since when you jump off, you hear the sound of going underwater. It is also believed that a Blue Spartan with a Fuel Rod Gun is standing outside the map. The Ghost cannot move but can be killed by many grenades. Trivia *Halo PC players j henry, Rogue and Recon Cpt (Spartan 774's Halo PC Account) have nicknamed the end of the map, Worlds End because at the end is just a blank area and is kinda like a invisible waterfall. Related Links *''Silent Cartographer'' *''Relic'' Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels